Forbidden Attraction (Castiel x Reader)
by SWinchesterLover22
Summary: You are a demon, attracted to an Angel. The thing is, your not attracted to any old Angel, but the Angel of the Lord Castiel! Are you going to keep this secret love to your self or will you finally act on it?


Forbidden Attraction

(Castiel x Reader)

There he was standing on the other side of the room in his usual long golden brown trench coat and black suite, which was a suit, one size to big. You feel your meat suit's heart skip as he turned with a book in his hand. You knew it was wrong that you had fallen for an Angel, seeing as you were a Demon, but you couldn't help it. Castiel was just so darn Sexy!

"It looks like we only need a few more items before we can do the ritual." Castiel said to Crowley, shutting the book with a bang.

"Good, then hopefully we can get this all over and done with soon. Those damn Winchesters are getting close to biting off my heels." Crowley stated, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"In order for me to get the next item, I'm going to need a little assistance." Castiel informed your father.

A lot of people thought that Lucifer was the father of your race. But since Crowley took over hell, he started creating his own Demon, like you, his first child.

"Then, why don't you (Y/N). She's the best I've got." You heard Crowley state, snapping you back to reality.

Castiel turns his blue eyes over to where you were standing. You saw him give you a once over before turning back to Crowley. You let out a breath as you tried to calm your meat suit down.

"I guess she'll do. I can't wait till this whole mess is over, so I don't have to deal with your kind again." Castiel sneers placing the book on one of the steel tables.

"Well I'm not to fond of your kind either." Crowley smirked before disappearing to deal with other business.

You stood in your spot waiting to see what the Angel would do. You were still trying to get over the comment he had made about your kind.

"Well are you going to just stand over there or are you going to help me?" Castiel asked you snapping you back to reality again.

You slowly make your way over to the Angel of the Lord.

"What are we going to do first?" You ask him, trying to keep a straight face.

"First, we need to find the root of an Ancient Willow Tree. It has to be at least 20 centuries old." Castiel informed you keeping his eyes on his book, which he had reopened.

"Okay. Do you know where we can find one?" You ask, stepping slightly to the side till you were standing right to him.

Castiel looked at you out of the corner of his eye before stepping aside, widening the space between you. You smiled and take a step closer again. Cas tried to step to the side again but ended up running into the wall. You knew that if you didn't make a move soon, the deal he had made with Crowley would be over. And the thought of not seeing Castiel again, made you angry. So you took a step towards him, one more time pushing your body to his.

"(Y/N), what are you doing?" Cas asked you, this looked of horror crossing his face.

"Well I figured that if we have to work together, maybe we should get to know each other first." You smiled seductively up at the trapped Angel.

Castiel tried his best to push away from you, but it was only turning you on more.

"But we have so much work we have to do." Cas stated hurry in his voice.

"Oh, I know we do." You smiled before crashing your lips to his.

After a few minutes Cas put his hands on your shoulders and using his angel strength, he pushed you off of him.

"What did you do that for?" Cas asked slightly confused.

"I did it because I fine you completely irresistible and sexy. Now shut up and kiss me." You order, crashing your lips together again.

This time Cas didn't resist you, he actually started to kiss you back. You snaked your slender arms up around his neck, as he wrapped his strong arms around your waist. After what felt like days, you finally parted from the Angel. Both of you were gasping for breath, from how amazing that last kiss was. You couldn't but your finger on it but you felt clean. Cas turned his head down looking deep into you're (E/C), and this time you didn't see hatred in his bright blue eyes, you saw nothing but desire.

"You do realize how wrong this is? I mean I'm an Angel of the Lord." Cas said softly not letting go of the grip he had on you.

"And I'm a Demon. It's like Romeo and Juliet all over again but on the plus side we can't die." You smirk up at him. You stopped and thought for a second. "Okay, you might die when my father finds out about us." You laugh.

Cas tilted his head in a confusion, which made you smile. "What does my brother have to do with this?" He asked.

"Oh, I'm wasn't created by Lucifer. Crowley is the one who made me." You inform your Angel.

A look of shock appeared on Castiel's face, but it quickly disappeared only to turn into a wide smile.

"Don't worry I know how to deal with him." Cas stated before leaning forward placing his lips to yours.

Since you became a demon, just over a year ago, this is the happiest you've ever been.


End file.
